My Wife
by Tayrin Roo
Summary: Iruka learns a secret and isn't quite sure how to react or what it means to him.


This is just a little snippit that was inspired by a prompt from the Kakairu Kink Meme. I'm sorry that I was unable to do it true justice, as it really needs to be a lot longer to do so. It also wasn't quite what was requested, but this is what came to mind. g

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and there was no beta reader. You have been warned.

**Prompt**

_Iruka finally gets up the courage to ask Kakashi out on a date. The man agrees and Iruka goes to pick Kakashi up for their date the next night. Only Iruka is introduced to Kakashi's secret wife and kids (write can think of inventive way to have then hidden from Kakashi's dangerous enemies) Iruka is shocked to realise he even teaches Kakashi's eldest._

Turns out Kakashi loves Iruka as much as he loves his wife and kids. His wife understands the life of a Shinobi likes Iruka (not love like Kakashi but likes him enough to let the man in on their family).

How does Iruka take all this and how the new family work together. How does dinnertime at the Hatake house go now with Iruka? Does Iruka start noticing the Hatake family around he village more? Dose he adopt this family as his own? How does he feel about being the 'man about the house' when Kakashi is away on a mission?

"This is Hana, my wife."

Iruka just looked between Kakashi and the woman before him, his mind drawing a blank on what could possibly be the correct way to reply to this. He was sure his mouth was hanging open as he tried to process that short sentence. Kakashi was leaning up against a support post for the inner courtyard breezeway, as if what he said wasn't of any great importance. Nothing more than a simple comment on the weather or about latest gossip. Never mind that Iruka had never heard of Kakashi ever having a girlfriend that he could remember and **defiantly** nothing about having a wife. He was sure that he would have heard rumor of it while working at the missions desk. And if he had heard of it he certainly wouldn't have been dating the other ninja for the past year.

Suddenly wishing he was the one leaning up against the post, the shocked chuunin tried to gather his wits about him, and locked his knees just in case they tried to buckle as they were threatening to do.

"umm.. ah, that is…"

"Kakashi," said Hana looking over at the man that was apparently her husband. "Did you talk to him about any of this before you brought him here?" The stunned teacher might have thought that Kakashi looked a little worried, if he had been thinking clearly, but he was still having a problem process the fact that the man he had been dating (and fancied that he was actually quite head over heels in love with) was married.

"Well I did tell him that I had something important to both show and tell him." Kakashi scratched at the back of his neck absently. Hana just sighed heavily.

"You, Hatake Kakashi, are an idiot."

"Maa.. There are those that say I'm a genius."

"Then they are idiots as well."

Iruka didn't know how to break into this conversation to ask what was going on, and wasn't even sure if he should when there was the sound of a crash from one of the rooms across the courtyard. All three adults looked in that direction when another crash shortly followed.

"What was that?" asked Kakashia slowly as if dreading the answer.

"That was most assuredly one of your children doing something they were told not to do and breaking something costly in the process."

"Children?" croaked Iruka as he finally found his voice. It broke slightly over the word.

Hana sighed again her eyes closing briefly as if gathering herself, then gave a short nod as she came to a decision. Opening her eyes she then turned back to the slouching jounin. "Kakashi, I'm going to take," and here she turned to the stunned teacher," Iruka was it?" At his slight nod she continued, "I'm going to take Iruka here to the kitchen where we are going to make some tea before retiring to the garden and having a little talk. You" she over road his beginnings of protest, "Are going to go deal with whatever it is that your children have done, make sure that it is cleaned up, and that they have been properly taken to task for it." She eyed the taller man in a no nonsense sort of way.

Kakashi's single eye moved back and forth between the two people before him. This time Iruka was sure the older man was worried about things, but in the end the other man just agreed, pushed off the post he had been leaning on, and headed in his usual lazy fashion off towards where the sounds of destruction had come from. Before the jounin had gotten too far Hana called out, "Is he the one?"

Kakashei paused for a moment before ducking his head slightly.

"Yes," he replied, before continuing his walk across the courtyard. Iruka watched Hana's face soften at this answer, but before he could ask what was going on the smaller woman took his arm and steered him back towards where the kitchen presumably was.

"This way Iruka," she said "I believe we have a lot to talk about."

(End)


End file.
